Remember Forever
by Galiriol
Summary: After the Outsider had been released, and everyone moved on with their lives. One woman's life had not quite turned out like she thought, and she found herself with a broken heart. This experience made her realise something else, someone precious to her occupied her thoughts, but that someone was lost to her forever, or was he?


**Authors notes: **This is an idea, that has been with me ever since, I played the last story. I got a feeling of a special bond between my two favourite characters, through out the entire game and decided to act on that, and that's how this piece was made.

This small story is my Christmas gift, to a wonderful person, who I met here on. Without her support, I would probably never continued writing,or have the guts to write some parts in my longer stories. Hope you'll enjoy this small piece, Cassie :)

**Disclaimer:** Mistwalker owns The Last Story and all it's characters. I just borrow the amazing characters for a short while for this fan fiction story.**  
**

* * *

**After the war was over, and the Outsider returned to the skies, the band of mercenaries had disbanded. All of them had different goals in life, and different dreams they wished they could make true. The one thing they all had in common was their pain over loosing their old leader and friend, Dagran. Some of them were able to cope well with their loss, and other were completely changed after they had left his body under Lazulis Castle.**

**Yurick and Mirania, had chosen to travel around the world, checking the healing process of the land, and to teach magic to those who were interested in learning. They had not yet returned back to the Island, and word has it, that they even managed to include the silver knight Therius in their travels.**

**Zael and Calista, had after their world travels, come back to Lazulis, and back to their duties as the new count and Countess. In the midst of their chaotic work, they always took time to spend some times with their dear friends. They managed peace between the two races living on the Island, and was well though of by all who lived on Lazulis.**

**Syrenne and Lowell's relationship had been great at first, until they opened their bar. Something quickly went wrong, and Lowell was unable to regain Syrenne's love.  
Fate had something else in story for the double sword wielding mercenary, something that would change her life forever...**

**Remember Forever.**

Syrenne stood by the window, and looked out at the rain that seemed to fall silently on the other side of the glass. Her forest green eyes was not filled with mirth or deviousness that they usually were. Her green orbs were filled with tears, that she refused to shed. Her heart had once again been trampled on, and by the person she had thought to love most in this world. But by getting her heart broken, it had made her realise feelings for another man, feelings that she had been completely unaware of, and those feelings dealt the finishing blow to her now shattered heart.

Her life had always been a struggle, the kingdom she used to live in, had been destroyed. Along with everything she ever held dear, her mother and friends had all perished in the war. Her mother had died just at the start of the war, and Syrenne had been forced to push back her grief and fight on. She still don't know how she managed to survive the last battle, and then wake up without no memories of what happened. The war had been lost, and she had at first found it hard to believe, that all her comrades and everything was lost. She could not even mourn them, she had not seen it happen, and because of that, the feelings that should reside in her was not there.

''Mum, would you still say, you are proud of me?'' She murmured softly, and sipped on her cold beer. Memories of her last moments with her mother resurfaced into her mind. She closed her eyes, and let the memories wash over her tired body, feeling a need to re experience the pain of remembering her mother's death, and her final parting words.

_The beautiful Marianne lay on the small bed, her breathing was shallow, and her violet eyes were filled with pain. A bandage was wrapped around her small chest, and a large blood stain was visible on the white cotton bandage. She had been wounded when an small enemy group had attack the village earlier that day. Her wounds were fatal, and there was nothing to be done, to ease her pain, except pray for death to come for her soon._

_''Mum, you've got to live through this...'' Syrenne said woefully, her green eyes filled with unshed tears. She knelt down on the floor next to the small bed, and took her mother's cold hand in hers.''I can't loose you, too.''_

_''My beautiful and strong daughter, you'll be just fine.'' Marianne croaked weakly, and raised her hand, to brush a strawberry blond lock out of her daughter's face.'' I love that you've got your fathers eyes, it always gave me some comfort, when seeing him in you.''_

_''Ye still have things to teach me, you can't leave me like this.'' Syrenne said, and brushed away her tears with the back of her free hand. That was futile, as new tears only replaced the ones the had brushed away.''I'll kill that bloody man, who did this to ya!''_

_''There is only last advice I can give you, dear daughter.'' Marianne murmured softly, and her eyes became more dull, and unfocused. She blinked with her violet orbs, before reaching out, laying a cool hand on Syrenne's cheek.'' Don't be shy to place your trust in others, trust is something that can be regained if it's lost. Promise me, that you never let anyone near your heart again, if they have ever hurt it in the first place...''_

_With a last sharp inhale, Marianne took her last breath. As she closed her eyes for the last time, her lips curled into a small smile, and her hand fell silently from her daughter's moist cheek. Syrenne's pained screams bounced of the walls, as she flung herself onto her mothers still body..._

Syrenne's stroll down memory lane was interrupted by the sound of a door opening. She already knew who it was, she could tell just by hearing how he walked across the worn wooden floors. With a determined look on her beautiful face, she turned to look her ex lover in the eyes. What he had done had hurt, but she was not angry any more. Life was too short, to go on carrying a grudge, she had learned that the hard way.

''It's no use, I won't take ye back.'' She sharply told him, making sure he got no hopes for them ever getting back together. His blue eyes were filled with love, hurt and was begging her for forgiveness.''You will always have a small piece of my heart, and yer always gonna be my friend but that's it.''

''Syrenne, I didn't mean for that to happen!'' Lowell tried to reason with the stubborn woman standing before him. Her strong hands rested on her curvy hips, and her forest green eyes were cold and serious. He hated himself for destroying their happiness, and a small part of him loved her for believing in her convictions.''She used the fact that I was too drunk, I would never have slept with her otherwise! We've been through so much together, can't you give us a second chance? I know about the promise to your mother, but I love you, Syrenne.''

''You should never been drinking with yer past lover in the first place.'' She coldly respond, and waived her arm in the air. Getting tired of explaining her reasons for not forgiving him was quickly getting on her nerves, so she settled with giving him one of her hard glares.''Thanks to what happened, and the spell you had around my heart has lifted, I finally realise who my heart belongs to. Someone who'd never pull anything like the shit you did, if he claimed to be as happy as you did.''

''So you finally realised, your feelings for the captain? Took you long enough, but are you telling me you're gonna pine away for a dead man?'' He questioned her calmly, his blue eyes watched her every move. He had seen the affection she held for Dagran, and how she had managed to completely be oblivious to her own feelings. The respect and trust she had for him, was always unnaturally strong, not even Zael or himself came as close as her undying trust in their late mercenary leader. One look from Dagran and she would obey, and if someone else ever tried it, she would bite their heads off.

''How the hell could you know that?'' Syrenne asked him, with a confused look on her face.'' And I ain't gonna pine for a dead man...''

''Everyone noticed it, and the sad part was that you, my dear had feelings for two men. His eyes were always on you, and no one else. Why do you think he always stayed up when you drank, or as often as he could teamed up with you on missions?'' Lowell answered her with a small smirk on his lips, liking that he actually managed stun her.

''Yes, it's a bloody shame that I did not know me own emotions.'' She replied, and her sharp gaze landed on the sword that hung on the wall. Traive, Dagran and Zael's treasure, she had asked if she could have it, and let it be a part of her bar. Zael had giving it to her, the same day the bar opened, and it's presence always gave her some comfort.''Things would have turned out very differently, if I had become involved with him instead of you. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret us, but I won't go back either.

''I hear what your saying, and I shall respect your wishes.'' Lowell murmured sadly, and turned his back to his heart's lady. He walked slowly towards the front door, hoping that she would call him back and change her stubborn heart. As he opened the door, he glanced over his shoulder at her, giving her a warm smile.''Still being friends will be fine, just as long as you're still in my life. I'll see you around and take care of yourself, Syrenne.''

''The same to you, mate.'' She murmured with a small smile on her face, as she watched him go. Her heart was still saddened, but she knew that they would not have lasted. The most important thing was to maintain their friendship, and she was grateful that she still could count him as the friend he'd always been to her.

She waited for a few minutes, before fastening her sword belt around her hips, and sauntered out from her bar. She locked up, and headed in the opposite direction that Lowell disappeared to. She closed her eyes, and felt the cool wind caress her face, before deciding on a destination for her little stroll this fine autumn day.

* * *

Dagran walked around the bustling town of Lazulis. He wore a long black cloak, to try and blend in with the rest of the odd crowds that inhabited the peaceful Island. No one knew of him surviving the battle that took place six months before, and he had no wish of them ever knowing. It had taken a long time for his wound to heal, and he had stayed with a Gurak family after managing to escape the ruins where his friends left him. His only goal before leaving his friends and old life behind, had been to check up on Syrenne, and visiting the grave his friends had made for him.

''Watch it, you beggar!'' A knight yelled, who reined in his horse, as he had almost hit Dagran. Never mind that the knight had gone too fast, or that he was the one not looking where he was going.

''Another fine example of a knight...'' Dagran only muttered, and quickly walked into an alley. He had already checked on Syrenne, and was going to take the path out of town, and go through the meadows surrounding the castle. The grave if he had heard, correctly had been placed on the east meadow, near the cliffs.

When he had visited Syrenne's bar near the castle gate plaza, it had felt good seeing her in her right element. Her rough ways and strength had already earned her the respect from her regular costumers, and her bar was very popular. She of course had not figured out that it was him, and had chatted away happily with the other costumers. He had managed to pick up some gossip regarding her, and he was happy to see that she was doing so well despite her and Lowell's break up.

Deep in thought as he continued walking down the deserted alleys, his thoughts always returned to a memory that warmed his cold heart. It had been years ago, and he had never spoken to Syrenne about it, since it would be rather pointless. She could never recall anything from her drunken exploits, and this one was no different, but he would always treasure it as one of his most happiest memories.

_''You don't need to babysit me, I'm a grown gal.'' Syrenne happily chuckled, as she looked at her handsome companion.''You don't need to keep yer promise, to keep me in check.''_

_''I always keep my promises, and I never forget them either.'' Dagran simply replied and shrugged his shoulders, as he watched her ran a hand through her strawberry blond locks.'' I remember forever...''_

_''Oi barman! Another round of booze for me and my mate!''Syrenne bellowed from her seat, next to Dagran who had not even finished his first or second round yet. Her forest green eyes seemed to finally focus, and see the non empty pints in front of her comrade.''And hurry it up, will ya!?''_

_''Do I look like I need another round, Syrenne?'' Dagran calmly asked her with a smirk adorning his face, and his golden eyes were filled with mirth. He arched an eyebrow at her scowling face, and raised his tankard to his lips, his eyes still locked with hers, and sipped his beer slowly.''What's wrong with the two I've got?''_

_Syrenne only grinned, and reached over, and drowned his untouched pint of beer in one fellow swoop. After wiping her mouth on her sleeve, she ripped the one he had in his hand, and finished that in the same manner, ignoring his loud protests.''Because they are empty..''_

_''Oi, barman! Cancel that order, this one gotten too much in her already.'' Dagran's commanding voice rang clear in the small tavern. The barman only nodded his head, and continued on with his other costumers. He rose on his feet, and grabbed Syrenne's arm hauling her onto her rather unsteady feet.''Time to go back to the others.''_

_Syrenne only muttered something almost incoherent about hating men and flung her arm over his shoulder, letting him guide her back to the rooms they rented from an old man in a house nearby. They stumbled out onto the streets, like so many times before. He was always the one to keep tabs on her, and making sure she returned back to the place they were at the moment.''I always though I was an exception to your hated for men.'' He teased her heartily, while waking with an arm wrapped around her waist._

_''Damn right you are the only male that I like and respect!'' Syrenne exclaimed, and broke free from his hold on her. She grinned up into his amused face, and stumbled right into him, sending him crashing into a wall with his back pressed against the stones. His hands were resting on her hips, keeping her balanced._

_Her forest green eyes, stared up into his golden ones, their faces only inches apart, and then she suddenly pressed her lips against his._

_Dagran tensed, and his first reaction was to push her away, but he choose to not fight the attraction between them. He simply closed his eyes, and coaxed her lips apart, making her moan into his mouth as their tongues danced with each other. Her hands rested on his muscular chest, and she smiled against his mouth. His hands ran up and down her sides, as he savoured the taste of her, before breaking apart, and hugging her close to him. With her head pressed against his beating chest, he stood there for a minute, caressing her head._

_''We better head back now, Syrenne.'' He murmured against her hair, with a pleased smile adorning his handsome face. He was just about to say something else, when he heard the soft snores coming from the now sleeping woman in his arms. With a tired sigh, he hauled her up into his arms, and walked back to their rooms. He already knew she would not remember what happened, it was the liquor that triggered her real emotions, and he himself was too insecure to make a move. He feared loosing to a certain blonde mercenary, that had a piece of the feisty woman's heart._

''A pretty nice view from here.'' He murmured to himself, as he pushed that memory back from where it came inside his mind. His hazel eyes roamed over the smooth surface of the gravestone, a pang of guilt grew inside him, as he read the fine inscription on the stone.''Here lies, our leader and best friend Dagran, who's efforts helped us through life.''

Dagran averted his gaze from the grave, and looked out across the still ocean. It was almost dusk, and the sun was slowly setting, looking like it would descend down into the sea. It's red glow was intense, and he had to shield his eyes, as he took in the stunning view one last time. He's goals had been achieved, and he had a boat to catch later that night. It felt good knowing that his dear friends had built up good lives for themselves, and now he could move on and focus on himself. He heard someone approaching, and turned around searching for a way to escape. The path leading down to this place was surrounded by a dangerously steep hill, and he had no choice but to run back and hide behind a large boulder a few feet behind his grave.

* * *

Syrenne walked down the almost hidden path leading down to Dagran's grave. In her right hand rested a small bouquet of dried flowers, the last of the season. She walked slowly towards the grave, her mind too preoccupied, or she would have noticed the cloaked figure behind the large boulder she past. With trembling hands she, gently lowered the bouquet down onto the ground in front of the gravestone.

''I'm sorry, it's been a while since my last visit..'' She spoke calmly, her underlip slightly trembled, as she fought back her tears. She blinked a couple of times, before getting control of her emotions once again. Pain surged through her body, as she remembered one of the last words ever spoken to him.'' I'm so bloody sorry for calling ye a bastard, before we fought. I was to damn preoccupied with Lowell's death to hear the pain in your voice, as you said only respond with I see at hearing about his death...''

She reached out, and laid a hand on the lonely gravestone. Tears now streaming down from her forest green eyes, and pain shook her body.''I'm so damned sorry, Dagran!''

Dagran's eyes widened as he heard her pained sobs. He fought against the will of running forward and comfort her, and to run away. The sentence she was referring to had never once bothered him, he already knew that she only spoke that harshly because of losing Lowell. Her sobs filled the still air, and all he could do was to sit there and listen, in hopes of her walking home soon.

''I hope you're happier where ever you are now..'' Syrenne spoke calmly, and brushed away the tears that welled up in her green orbs. She had decided on stop crying, and try living her life to the fullest for him.'' I'm such a damn fool, I should have realised my feelings for ya sooner. I love you damned man, and I sometimes wish I could go where you are now!''

When hearing her foot scrape against some small rocks, panic surged through Dagran's body. After hearing her last comment he feared that she would jump of the damn cliff. He quickly rose on his feet, and ran forward as he saw her on the edge of the cliff.''Oi! Don't do something so stupid!''

''Arghh!'' Syrenne screamed in surprise, and slipped from the chock of seeing him alive. Her eyes widened, as she in slow motion fell backwards, and suddenly she found herself staring up into Dagran's worried face. His hand was holding her wrist in an iron grip, and he ordered her to climb upwards. Like in a daze, she climbed up, and were dragged away from the cliff. She did the only thing she could think of, and she slapped him across the face.''You damn moron!''

''Well, hello to you too, Syrenne.'' He only said with a wolfish grin on his face, as he touched his stinging cheek with his left hand. Golden eyes locked with forest green, and before he could blink she flung herself around his neck, burying her head in his chest. His arms went around her, and he smiled against the top of her head.''Missed me, much?''

''Shut it, your ruining the mood...''She whispered against his chest, inhaling the typical smell that was Dagran, and she smiled happily to herself as a few tears ran down her cheeks. Her arms tightened around him, as if she was afraid of him disappearing into thin air.''You're coming home with me, I don't care if ye don't feel the same I won't let you out of my bloody site..''

Dagran only responded by putting his index finger under her chin, tilting her head upwards. Still with his confident wolfish grin, he leaned down and silenced her by pressing his lips against hers. Holding her chin in his hand, he used the element of surprise and slipped his tongue past her lips, tasting her for the first time in years. His other hand, rested on the small of her back, pressing her closer to him, and when he heard the content sigh, he broke away and looked into her blushing face.''How can I refuse? I promised to keep you in check, remember?''

* * *

**Epilogue**

The whole gang walked inside Syrenne's nicely decorated bar, their eyes looking around at the changes that had been made. They had not seen their loud mouth companion for two weeks, and were getting worried about her, then a message from here came: demanding their presence.

''She's really changed things in here.'' Mirania spoke softly, as she slid her tired body down on a nearby chair. Her dark blue eyes roamed over the new tables and chairs, the small lanterns that hung in the ceiling and the renovated fireplace, that was filled with odd decorations.

''I can bet my other eye on that, she's over spent her money and needs a loan.'' Yurick cockily replied, and walked across the wooden floors.''This must have cost a fortune, to fix this up so nicely...''

''Don't be such a meanie, Yurick.'' Calista reprimanded the younger fire mage, as her hands slid along the surface on the newly waxed banister, leading up to Syrenne's private rooms.

''She's robbed someone, or threatened some rich dude for money.'' Lowell chuckled as he sent Syrenne a smirk, as she walked into the bar area from the small kitchen.''Looking lovely as always, dear alcoholic.''

''Shut it, you damn sod!'' Syrenne cockily replied with a grin on her face. Her green eyes sparkled with mirth, and her hair was pulled into a ponytail, as she turned her back to them, they all saw the tattoo on her neck. They eyes widened in surprise as they stared at the tattoo, that was the same as the late Dagran had on his neck.''Can't say you're anything to look at though.''

''What's the meaning of this, Syrenne?'' Zael's blue eyes locked onto her forest green ones, and pain could be seen in his blue depths. A small frown was visible on his face, and his eyes looked confusedly at the double sword wielder standing behind the counter.'' Let me guess, you got that tattoo when on one of your drunken escapades, right?''

''All of you can't be more wrong.'' Dagran spoke calmly, and stepped out from the kitchen with his usual hunters clothes on. He walked over to Syrenne, and laid his arm around her shoulder, sending his now very stunned friends his trademark smirk.''You were right, Syrenne. Making them look like gaping fools is damn amusing.''

''Ha! I told you, stubborn man.'' Syrenne replied, looking up at him with a wicked grin on her face. Amusement dancing in her green eyes, and her grin only widened as he arched one eyebrow at her.'' I won our bet, time to pay up!''

''Oh, believe me, I will pay you later...'' He replied with the smirk still adorning his face. He leaned down and pressed his lips to the corner of her mouth, and then let his gaze wander over to his friends happy faces.''Is this a way to greet a friend, has the cat gotten all your tongues, or what?''

Fin.


End file.
